Wasted Time
by tir-synni
Summary: Was Cloud and Seph's time together only wasted time? Vidfic, shounen-ai.


Wasted Time

by tir-synni

The characters don't belong to me, and neither does the song. Shounen-ai warning (boy/boy romance). Please review!

__

Cloud Strife stands above the Crater, solemnly staring into its depths. AVALANCHE stands behind him, but they fad into gray. Cloud closes his eyes, clenching his fists. When he opens his eyes again, the blue orbs are gazing into another time.

You and I together in our lives

Sacred ties that would never fray

_A young Cloud laughs soundlessly, his eyes sparkling at Seph's affectionate face. Sephiroth smiles slightly, caressing Cloud's face. Cloud grins warmly at the older man._

Then why can I let myself tell lies

And watch you die every day

_Then Seph's emerald eyes darken, and he looks away. Cloud's soft laughter trails off, and he stares worriedly at Seph's face. In Seph's eyes, Cloud sees fire and blood. Breaking eye contact, Cloud licks his lips nervously._

I think back to the times

When dreams were what mattered

Tough talking youth naiveté

__

Cloud and Zack wrestle playfully on a grassy plain overlooking Midgar. Sephiroth stands to one side, watching them silently. Teasingly, the two call to Sephiroth, asking him to join in. Seph shouts back, a rare sparkle shining in his eyes. Cloud and Zack laugh, taunting shouts exchanged between the trio.

You said you'd never let me down

But the horse stampedes and rages

In the name of desperation

__

Cloud's face twist with anguish, and he screams denials to the sky as Nibelhelm explodes in flames.

Is it all just wasted time

Can you look at yourself

When you think of what

You left behind

_Remembered grief reflects in Cloud's eyes as he stares down the Crater. Out of the corner of his eye, Cloud sees the brilliant sheen of the Ultima Weapon. Shining back from the glittering steel was memories of another life._

Is it all just wasted time

Can you live with yourself

When you think of what

You left behind

_Endless questions burn in Cloud's blue eyes, flaring from his scarred soul, but his expression never changes...neither does his grip on his sword. In Cloud's eyes, he sees Seph's face, Seph's beloved face, contorted with madness._

Paranoid delusions they haunt you

_Sephiroth rants about his Mother, swinging around the blood-soaked Mesamune._

Where's my friend I used to know

_Horrified, Cloud stares at the stranger with the familiar face, searching desperately for his lover. He finds nothing._

He's all alone

He's buried deep within a carcass

Searching for a soul

_Wide, alien emerald eyes pierces Cloud. Something dear, something familiar, something loved flashes in those eyes. Then it's gone._

Can you feel me inside your heart

As it's bleeding

_Hesitant, Cloud reaches a hopeful hand towards Seph's turned back..._

Why can't you believe you can be loved

_Seph only walks away, head bowed._

I hear your scream in agony

_Cloud awakens to the figure in his arms writhing fitfully. Pained whimpers emerge from Seph's lips. Hurriedly, Cloud wakes Seph up..._

But the horse stampedes and rages

In the name of desperation

_Seph clings silently, desperately, to Cloud's reassuring form, but no words come forth._

Is it all just wasted time

Can you look at yourself

When you think of what

You left behind

_Resolutely, Cloud starts down the Crater, avoiding the sight of his blade...and the reflection it reveals._

Is it all just wasted time

Can you live with yourself

When you think of what

You left behind

_Each step rings a death knoll in Cloud's ears, resounding through time and space. He knows Sephiroth descended with no intention of rising again. Neither does he._

You said you'd never let me down

__

Seph holds Cloud securely in his arms, whispering in his ear.

But the horse stampedes, it rages

In the name of desperation

_As one, the two turn and kiss, their teeth clashing together wildly, terrible foreboding rushing their actions._

Is it all just wasted time

Can you look at yourself

When you think of what

You left behind

_Cloud impaled on Sephiroth's sword, feet dangling above the floor. Time freezes, a moment stretching into eternity, as they gaze into each other's eyes. The other's reflection meets them._

Is it all just wasted time

Can you live with yourself

When you think of what

You left behind

_Cloud cradles Aeris's lifeless body in his arms. His tear-stained face meets Sephiroth's glowing one, sealing both their fates._

The sun will rise again

_Cloud and Seph in each other's arms, hot and wet and happy in the night..._

The earth will turn to sand

_Cloud kneels in the center of Nibelhelm, fire blazing around him and burning his world to ash..._

Creation's colors seem to fade to gray

_Sephiroth sinking into the Mako, the green liquid dying his shimmering hair..._

And you'll see the sickly hands of time

_Cloud lies above him, his blood staining the steel with incredible slowness_

Will write your final rhyme

_Frozen in the moment, Cloud and Sephiroth stare silently at each other over Aeris's corpse..._

And end a memory

_Cloud Strife, leader of AVALANCHE, walks towards his destiny..._

I never thought you'd let it get this far, boy

_His eyes remain forever blank._


End file.
